1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for controlling trimming flaps on a watercraft, having preferably two trimming flaps and in each case at least one hydraulically operated system for adjustment of the inclination angle of the associated trimming flap. The invention also relates to a watercraft preferably two trimming flaps for alignment of the watercraft at different speeds. The invention also relates to a method for controlling trimming flaps on a watercraft with the inclination angle of the trimming flaps being varied by means of a hydraulically operated system.
2. Prior Art
The trimming flaps under discussion here are generally arranged in the stern area of watercraft and are used to influence the attitude of the watercraft in the water at different speeds. The trimming flaps are preferably mounted on an approximately horizontally aligned pivoting shaft and can be pivoted with respect to the shaft, that is to say for example they can be raised or lowered via a hydraulically operated means, for example a hydraulic cylinder. The corresponding inclination angle of the trimming flap in this case governs the attitude of the watercraft in the water. The watercraft can be kept at an essentially flat attitude in the water by controlling the inclination angle of the trimming flaps.
The trimming flaps are generally controlled manually by the user, for example from the bridge of the watercraft. The inclination angle of the trimming flaps can be controlled by operation of appropriate switches, levers or the like. One problem relating to the control of the inclination angles of the trimming flaps is, in particular, that the optimum inclination angle is dependent on the speed of the watercraft and must therefore be adapted by the user in order that the watercraft is as far as possible always aligned at an optimum attitude (preferably essentially flat) in the water.
In general, the inclination angles of the trimming flaps are varied via hydraulically operated means, for example with the aid of hydraulic cylinders. In order to make it easier for the user to adjust the trimming flaps and their inclination angles, it is normal to indicate the position of the trimming flaps to the user. It is thus necessary to detect the current inclination angle of the trimming flaps in order, for example, to display this on the bridge by means of a suitable instrument, so that the user can make appropriate corrections, for example when the speed of the watercraft changes.
It is known in practice for the position of the trimming flaps to be detected by means of mechanical position sensors on the hydraulic cylinders. However, this requires wiring to the hydraulic cylinders in order to make it possible to detect, pass on and indicate the appropriate data. It has been found that this procedure has certain disadvantages because appropriate position sensors or signal lines may be damaged during operation, which damage must be repaired, and this is costly.